


One More Lost Soul

by karkatshipper, Minus5Black



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gore, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9834911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minus5Black/pseuds/Minus5Black
Summary: When a young boy meets a pair of vampires he joins them in hopes of a better life even if it's full of death, control and being used.





	1. A little too much at the bar

The lights of a small city came into view from above the clouds, two dark shadows make their way down to a dark empty street. In the dim street light the shadows could be seen, two males dress in mostly black, but they didn't stay there long. With a quick look around the blond male started walking down the empty street. The dim yellow lights soon faded away to have brighter mix on Main Street.

  
A sign flashing on a side building read ‘bar and club’. The blond smirked wildly, showing double set of his pointed fangs. He lead the way in and took a set at the bar, the raven haired male following along like a puppy on a leash.

  
“What can I get ya boys?” The bartender asks as he cleans out a glass and sets it next to the blond.

  
“We’ll take whatever.” He tells the human, turning and looking over the crowd of humans. “Well, Alex are you gonna fight me tonight or drink?” He looked over at him his amber golden eyes looking over him.

  
The boy next him had his head bowed slightly, annoyed just by his voice. “I don't know why you need to feed every night. Nothing but a monster.” He muttered the last part only to grab the glass and dump on his own face, getting the smell of liquor all over him.

  
“If you were a good boy that wouldn't happen.” The blond chuckled before hopping off the seat and went for the crowd. A group of men dancing with a girl would do. Grabbing a man he took him out the door very easy when one has the power to control someone's will.

  
Once outside the bar there is the sound of fists hitting skin and the dull sounds of people talking in hushed voices.

  
“P...please, im just here because he told me to,” A young voice cries out in pain after another hit to his body.

  
“You should have thought about that before coming to get money that isn't yours. Your father is nothing but a con man, the drugs where shit. Someone has to take the fall so that will be you.” The leader of this little mob hisses into the boys ear and shoves him to the ground.

  
In the dark, only his skilled set of eyes can spot a group of five large men huddled around one small boy with blond hair and bright green eyes. Tears and bruises now litter his face from the beating these men have given him. No older than 17 maye on looks alone.

  
The two males pass by the open ally to hear those hushed voices, dragging a limp man behind them no less, dead? Not yet, just subdued. The blond male just doesn't like it when they fight back.

  
Taking a step to look into ally he sees the fight. Shrugging he went to leave and let the small boy get beaten up.

  
“You can't just go around and let death happen, Eain, come on we can stop it and you can drink all those guys dry.” Alex said grabbing the other by the shoulder to stop him from walking away.

  
“You want me to save one weakling to kill five? Alex, you too human I swear.” He rolled his eyes pulling his shoulder free from the others grip and going to leave for a private place to feed. Hearing a huff and footsteps, the blond turned seeing the raven haired man run right into the fight to help. “Goddamn it.” He hissed before following at a casual pace.

  
The five men look up at the man running at them, five against one isn’t too much of a fight for them. Sadly they don't know what they are up against. Even one of the night's children can take down five grown men.

  
The small boy scuttles back from the fight to hide behind some shipping boxes, not one to stick around when he could be hurt more than before. Hes learned well enough that if you can avoid getting hurt you should.

  
Alex ran right at them his teeth bared showing two razor sharp fangs, going for the closet man and digging his fangs into the mans neck. Pulling back blood drips down those long fangs that now are crimson with blood, the same blood runs down his chin. Painting him in a deadly war paint. A hiss escaped him as he got hit with the bitter taste of blood with drugs, a sickening sludge of who knows what mixed inside. He shoves the dazed man away and into the wall now that he can do nothing to fight.

  
Eain sighed watching as the first one fell and the others ready to take them on. The raven haired boy almost jumped from one to another. Ripping the throats out of any who try and fight back. The blond walked calmly over them as they fell one by own from the bites of the younger vampire.

  
“Next time you run into a fight I'll make tear some kids throats out.” He muttered under his breath and kick a guy down who was trying to get up.

  
“Where's the weakling at?” He asked looking around the gray ally. Only thanks to the hearing gifted to all vampires can the two hear the soft sobs of the boy. Hidden enough from them but not well enough.

  
Hearing the older vampire question his location he pushes himself against the wall. He doesn't want to die, not today. He always thought that deed would be done by his father one day.

  
After all the men lay on the ground the two of them turn to the boxes where the boy hid.

  
“Come out, come out wherever you are~” he cooed as he leaned over the boxes looking down at the boy.

  
Bright green eyes go wide looking up at the two men whose faces and hands are going burgundy with drying blood. “A..are...you two going to...kill me?” The fear is clear in his voice. Up close like this there are signs of age. Sharper cheekbones that give him a skinny appearance and fake youth.

  
His golden brown eyes roll and he crosses his arms turning away. The other man quickly wipes the blood from his lips and chin having, sensed his fear and not wanting to scare him more.

  
“No not at all, here to help you.” He reached his hand out to the beaten boy, only to have Eain make him slap the boy.

 

“Sorry sorry sorry..” He muttered turning to glare at the other.

  
The slap leaves a new bright red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek, not the only one on his body. He holds a hand over his cheek and can't back up any farther from them. He acts out in fear and the will to survive. Grabbing a thick wooden pole he stands and swings, catching the elder smack dab in the cheek. For a small guy he still can defend himself.

  
“Stay away from me!” he holds up the pole as his defense.

  
The blond's cheek his slammed slammed by the pole, he slowly looked back at the boy before he started laughing like he heard the funniest joke. Then out of nowhere he dashed at the boy and pinned him to the wall.

  
The pole now pinned to the wall the green eyed boy looks the vampire in the eye. For someone who's been beaten and abused and broken so many times over there is a spark of will inside him, ready to fight for his life. “Let...me...go.”

  
The elder vampire studied his face, ready to rip the kid apart but he was growing bored of his toy that rarely listens. Taking the humans mind with ease, seeing how they are so small minded and slow to learn. He gave the boy a daydream of what his life could be like if he joined them. Theirs to control, protect and use. Making him stay pinned to the wall he took a step back.

  
“Now why on earth would I do that. When I could eat you, control you, I can do anything I want and you can't do anything about it.” He chuckled licking his fangs

  
The boys eyes glaze over slightly as the daydream takes effect. The promise of a life that's better then his own. No more beatings from his father. No more being a pawn in the drug game. He could be something to someone. He just has to prove himself to be of use to this vampire.

  
“I can be useful...I can be good. Please just give me a chance.” He begs this vampire to spare his life.

  
“Go die in ditch.” The elder hissed. Letting his mind go and start walking off. Alex frowns and looked at the boy.

  
“Come on let's go heal your injuries and get you some food.” He said helping the boy stand and started to follow Eain.

  
The boy takes the younger's hand and sticks close to his side. Lost in his own mind for the walk. “...My names Tony.” He looks up at the one who saved him.

  
“Well tony, my names Alex and that's Eain. Just.. lay low and he’ll ignore you.” He said leaving the alley to see Eain float up in the air, looking for empty place to stay.

  
Tony gives a little smile and follows the vampire away from the bloody bodies behind him. Looking at Eain, he steps in line behind Alex to hide himself a little from his sight. “Lay low? He hates me already. I just need to prove to him I can be useful. I know how to do some things...my father made sure I had my uses.”

  
Alex looked back at him with a soft frown. “He's not for people like you...he'll take all your blood without a care and leave you lifeless. I'll help you but after that you need to leave before he hurts you.” He said as he started float making sure to get tony up next to him.

  
He nods shyly and looks down as his feet leave the ground. Changing instead to cling to Alex’s side. “I’ll be good...I promise.” All he can think about is what his father will do to him if he goes home without the money he was sent to get.

  
Alex lets him cling on to him, having to be quick to follow Eain as he lands at a rundown house. The windows boarded up and the floor boards rotting, falling apart and clearly not lived in. Alex landing on the sidewalk with tony as Eain finds a way in.

  
Tony looks at the building and takes a step back. Now that his life isn't in threat right at the moment he can think clearly. Sure he wants to fit in with these two, he wants to be part of whatever they are. If that means he has to do some things he never would before then he’ll do it. “Don’t worry about my wounds. I'll find a place for the night and take care of myself.”

  
“You're different then I thought you were, but I help out whenever I can. I worry about you being hurt.” Alex looks him over, giving his hair a gentle ruffle as Eain pulled the door open.

  
The inside was dark and messy. Everything had a layer of dust coating it. Some rooms were blocked with broads or piles of junk. They walk till they find an old living room area that was somewhat livable. Eain going to lay on a dusty old couch, Alex sat with Tony checking on the worst injuries.

  
Tony only will stay till he's been taken care of, then like Alex said he’ll leave. The worst he has is the hand shaped mark on his cheek and the many bruises all over his body. He takes off his shirt and it's even worse under that. Huge scars showing past fights with more than fists. Maybe knives at the worst. His ribs can be seen he’s so skinny and malnourished. Possibly even broken ribs in the past. Hissing at Alex’s touch from pain he sits still to allow himself to be cared for.

  
Alex looks over him, frown at what he saw. Reaching up and licking over his thumb before he rubbed his thumb over his cheek the red mark gone in second. “I can make the scars go away too if you want.” He said softly.

  
As Eain looked over. “If that human is worth anything you'll make him soft. He's just flesh and blood.”

  
“Leave them” he pushes his hand away gently and ignored Eain’s words. “They show I survived. I can take care of myself. Thank you though for not killing me.” Tony pulls his shirt back on and stands up. He looks back to Eain and then at the floor. “One day I’ll prove to you that I'm worthy of being with you.”

  
Alex nods slightly and leans back watching him talk to Eain.

  
“I don't want you to prove shit just give me one reason why your tiny worthless life matters?” Eain shrugs.

  
“Because after all I’ve been through, just once I want to have some kind of control over my life. I'm 20 years old and my life has been a life of hell. I’ve been beaten, I’ve been stabbed, I’ve had bones broke. My own father sold my body to a group of men just so he could make money to get drugs. Though all of that I’m alive. My life may be small and it may be a bad one but I have the will to live. One way or another i’ll prove myself to you. One day I’ll be your equal.” Tony looks the elder vampire in the eye not backing down.

  
Eain gets up and walks over looking down at him, before he handed him a knife. “You want control, how about you cut into him.” He gestures towards Alex. “Do what all those men did to you.” He muttered suggestively.

  
He takes the knife and looks to Alex then back to Eain. “Why? He’s not the one who did this all to me. Let me do one better. I'll bring you my father. I’ll kill him then you can feed from him.”

  
He hums looking at him. “That would work, thanks to that fight I haven't eaten much. Bring me him and we can talk.”

  
“Done.” he takes the knife and tucks it into his pants to hide it. It doesn't take long for him to get back to the bar where his father is waiting. He keeps his calm but inside he iches for the time when he can dig the knife into his throat and rip it open.

  
“Father, I don't have the money but they told me where it is.” Tony looks shyly up at his father.

  
His father seeing all his wounds chuckles. “I see you have been punished already for not getting the money now but I guess this will work. Lead me to this place or no dinner tonight.” He pushes his son in front of him and the two make the quiet and somber walk to the place where he will pay for what he’s done.

  
Once inside Tony's father looks around. “What a dump, the money better be here brat.” he turns to look at his son and only sees the glint of a knife.

  
Tony takes the knife and drives it deep into his father's leg. “No, you better be ready to pay for what you've done to me!” Tony pulls the blade out just to then drive it into his father's other leg, bringing the man to his knees.

  
“You've beaten me, you've abused me, you've sold me! I’m your own flesh and god damn blood and you just don’t care, so now it's my turn!” He can feel the eyes of the two vampires on him as he takes the knife and drives it into his father's chest over and over again, splattering himself in his blood.

  
His father starts to scream only for his throat to be cut by his son. His screams gurgle out of the wound as blood fallows. It's only when the body has fallen to the floor and Alex pulls him away does he drop the bloody knife to the ground.

  
Eain sat back waiting with Alex but the time flew by till he heard them by the door but he made no move until he smelt the blood, jumping up and going invisible he witnessed all of his rage, all of his hatred for his father.

  
Letting him have his fun, waiting till the body was limp but the blood was still good, biting over the cut on the man's neck. Like a leech, he greedily takes it all. Right now nothing matters but the easy meal he got. Slowly he pulls off the dead man's neck. Blood all over him, looking at Tony he smirked showing his bloody fangs.

  
“Not too bad for a human.” He doesn't bother to wipe any blood away.

  
The blood doesn't bother Tony any more. He’s gone numb to it as his rage dies down. Everything that has happened to him has been because of the man who's now lying dead on the floor. His voice comes out soft. “You got your meal...I want to go home.”

  
He looked him over, leaning in close to his face. “Alright leave.. but you'd be a better as a vampire.” He leaned in licking blood off his jaw that had splattered there. Pulling back and cleaning up. “Take him home Alex.”

  
Tony gets up and kicks the knife back to Eain. “This isn’t the last you’ll see of me.” He leaves with Alex, leaving the body of his father to Eain.

  
Once outside he sits on the steps outside the broken down house and cries. The sky now dark with clouds that threaten to rain with a rumble of thunder. The burden of all he's done pushes down on him like an anvil on his back.

  
Alex follows him out to take him home like he was told, looking down at tony then over at the door before he sat next to the boy and places his hand on his shoulder.

  
“I'm sorry for Eain.” He said with a sigh. “Come on let's get you away from him, okay?”

  
Tony gives a little nod and gets up slowly. “It’s a half hour walk from here.” he speaks softly and leads the way to the run down apartment buildings he and his father lived in. He opens the door and there's beer bottles all over the floor.

  
“You can leave now if you want. I know where you two will be when I'm ready to come join you.” He sits on a little couch and looks up at Alex.

  
He walks beside him, feeling sick when he saw the place the boy called home covered with beer bottles. Ignore the strong smell of liquor he stepped in and over to tony.

  
“Why do you want join us? Eain would make you be his toy. A fate I'd rather take then you.”

  
“Because it's better than what I’ve lived with. I’ve been sold to men as a toy before, I've been beaten till I blacked out. I've had to mend my own wounds. For 20 long years I’ve done this. This may be my chance to change my life. If he makes me into a vampire like you then I wouldn't be weak any more.” he shrugs and pulls his knees in against his chest.

  
“Well it's your life do what you think is right. Eain will turn you definitely but he won't give you much.” He combed his hand through Tony's hair giving a kind smile before he looked back at the door. “See you next time, we’ll probably be at the shit place a few days.” He said and walked off.

  
“I’ll see you soon. I want to say goodbye to this life. Anything would be better than this.” He kicks a beer bottle away from the couch. He appreciates the kindness shown to him and even with Eain being himself, it won't be anything he's not used to.

  
Alex slowly walks back not fully knowing why a human like that would to be with them but he would accept it. He stayed out just walking around til it was almost dawn. Slipping in the house Eain had picked for the day. Finding a place to rest as they wait out the day like always.

  
Tony lays on the couch in the place he calls home, it's never been home to him. The daydream Eain gave him provided the base of what he knows now. If he can be useful to these vampires, then maybe Eain won't be so harsh to him. He knows how to lure people in, he knows how to behave, he knows how to stay quiet. For now he says goodbye to his past life. Gathering the last of his things into a bag he waits for the next night to see Eain and Alex and allow himself to be turned.

 


	2. A new start in death

The sun sets at the end of one life, the moon rises to signal the start of a new one. For Tony this setting of the sun will be the last, his last sunset as a human. He savors it till no more rays peek over the skyline. Holding his bag close to his chest he makes the trek to the old building. To his new family, hopefully.

  
Arriving on the front step he pushes open the old door and peeks inside. “Alex, Eain, I’m back,”

  
The house was empty but just across the street was some figures in the dark alley, taking their time, Eain drained a few girls he found walking by.

  
Coming out to see Tony at the door of the place, Eain crossed his arms and watched the boy look around inside.

  
The blood stains from when Tony killed his dad were still there on the wooden floor along with the wall, soaking it up as a permanent mocking reminder to what he did.

  
“Over here!” Eain called with a whistle.

  
Tony looks down at the blood. For a second he heard nothing else but his own heart beating. The stain nothing more than a reminder of his actions but also a symbol of his freedom. Giving a little shake of his head he looks back across the street to the two vampires.

  
“I’m coming,” He quickly leaves the house before his memories catch up with him.  
  
Eain watched as Tony walked over, he smirked widely showing his bloody fang. Alex wiped his mouth a few time not wanting anyone to see him drinking at all.

  
“So does the little weakling want to be a big bad vamp,” Eain said, his voice filled with mock kindness.

  
“Yes, I don't want to be weak anymore,” Tony walks up to the two vampires, the fear from before no longer in his eyes, instead a determination to survive and the will to succeed.

  
Eain looks over his face, seeing the determination he sighs. Walking back to the run down house he chose to stay in overnight Eain flops down on an old couch in the living room. Looking back at the two who follow him. Normally they would just stay in the house for one day, feed at night, then leave. He would have done the same last night too if it wasn't for Tony.

  
“Well then weakling let's see what good you are as a vamp,” He said waving for him to come over.

  
Tony isn’t as shy to approach any more. Bravely he goes to stand before the vampire and accept his fate.

  
He pulling him closer almost nose to nose before he bit his bite enough to let drops swell from his lip.

  
“Drink.” He said before kissing him and turning his head. The other vampire sighed and turned away letting it happen to the youngest.

  
The blood is warm and biter but the kiss is something Tony is used to, having lips forced against his own has happened many times before so he allows Eain to take control. He swallows the blood and once it hits his throat a burning feeling starts to spread from his throat to the rest of his body making him jerk away from Eain’s lips.

  
“What is happening to me?” He looks at Eain in shock, covering his mouth as the burn spreads.

  
“Your turning. Did think you become undead in seconds?” He chuckled and lean in his seat licking the last drop from his own lip. “It'll get worse when it hurt your heart.” He smirked and watched.

  
That information scares him and only makes his heart beat faster. When the blood hits his heart he screams as if he was stabbed. Backing up from Eain fast his eyes go wide with panic.  
Not sure if he's dying or what.

  
The sharp-toothed smirk grow wide and to the point of devilish, as he watched the human jump back and panic.

  
The feeling moves from his heart to every limb, down his arms and legs then back up. His heart beating fast out of panic before it stops. He can't be a vampire and alive.

  
Holding up his finger and drop them as he counted to zero and watch tony fall limp from passing out. Dead for now as the blood turns him in this unconscious state.

  
Eain crossed his arms and made Alex drag the new vamp to another room as he turned.

  
“Good, now go get a couple human for me and the weakling.” Eain said, making Alex ran into a wall. Alex was his toy by all means. Upon hitting his head against the wall Alex shook his head and hisses at the act of cruelty towards him, about to snarl at him before he turned away and walked out closing the door.

  
Eain soaking the dark lonely house but not seeming bothered by it, he only care for blood and pain of others.

  
Outside in the streets Alex is alone. This far from Eain he wasn't controlled that much. Thankfully for the time away from him and time to himself even if it's just not being controlled.

  
The cool crisp air and the calls of the city relaxed him, much calmer than the violet orders given to him by Eain. Taking his time, he went and knocked two people, dragged them to his master and the fresh blooded vampire. Invisible so to not be caught. Getting back in, Alex was taken over as soon as he stepped foot in the door.

  
“Good boy~” Eain was front of him.

  
He pushed Alex to the wall so he would stay out of the way then grabs one of the humans his pet has brought him. Using strength only a vampire of Eain’s rank, he lifts the human off the floor just so he can bite into the front of his neck.

  
His four fangs sinking deep into the human’s skin, making blood drip down from the holes Eain’s fangs have made.

  
The elder sucked the blood down greedily, the pain making the human wake from his unconscious and scream. They kick and fight with all the life they have left to escape the grasp of the being holding onto their neck.

  
Biting down harder on the humans fragile neck, Eain breaks the poor man’s spine. Cutting off the screaming, that filled the room. The human now dead, the corps goes as limp as a rag doll in Eain’s hands.

  
After the meal, Eain drops the drained corps to the floor with a dull thud. Now looking for his pet to sate the second lust he feels. No longer a lust for blood but now a lust for his pet.

  
Finding Alex in the living room area, Eain quickly pins Alex down. Allowing him scream for a short time before taking his mind under his control to make him still under him.

  
Biting into Alex’s neck, Eain draw a steady stream of blood he just as greedily drinks that.

  
Draining his pet only one of his kinks when it comes to putting his claim on the younger vampire. Alex was used to it and went limp letting Eain gorge himself like the monster he is.

  
By now, Alex has been with Eain long enough to know what his master wants. Three things above all others; blood, the pain of others and sex.

  
All three he can get from Alex, but most of the time isn't satisfied with him alone. Maybe now that there's a new pet in the making Eain won't be as harsh...doubt it.

  
Once Eain has had enough with the blood of his somewhat obedient pet he pulls his fangs from his neck and smirks, blood still dripping down his jaw.

“Strip for me, you know the drill.” Eain chuckles and takes a step back to allow Alex to strip himself of his clothing, one article at a time. The mind control aiding his actions to a point. Eain watching this with narrowed eyes, licking over his bloody fang only able to wait till he got his pants off.

  
Having the higher vamp leap on top of him, Alex land on the couch. Free will leave him. Closing his eyes Alex will wait for this torture to be over.

  
Eain was busy indulging in the three thing he loved, using his nails he cut the shirt Alex had on to ribbons, along with the skin underneath. Getting the torn shirt off he licked over the thin cuts, only after a few drops he opens his mouth and sinks his fangs into Alex’s chest. Dragged his sharp fangs downward Eain cuts his pet’s fragile skin, making two wide gashes in the process.

  
Alex squirm and whines sharply from the sensation of his skin bring ripped.

  
With two out of the three down, the elder vampire let out a low growl as he tossed Alex's boxers off to the ground. Alex was forced into a position that mirrored a lawn chair.

  
Eain unzipped his pants, tossing them away to be found later. He has no trouble taking younger as his own, partly controlled by Eain and partly just giving up and letting Eain do what he wants.

  
Small choked moans escaped the younger as Eain went about destroying Alex with a strong rough pace that would probably hurt if not kill a human.

  
Alex could do nothing, pinned to the couch and all. More than anything Alex just wants to finish this and have the hell stop, hell he'd do this with Eain if it meant that the fresh blood didn't have to suffer like this.

  
Eain grabbed Alex's hair, tugging his head all the way back just to bite the now exposed throat, drinking all the younger has to offer.

  
Alex puts up no fight, being obedient so this won't get any worse. From the pounding Alex receives he eventually broke, his moan now loud and genuine.

  
Moving his hips slightly, turning his head to try and hide that he now he felt good...that was until Eain grabbed his throat in his hand, choking him.

  
“Hehe aww what's wrong don't you like it?” Eain chuckled, slamming into him to make alex moan loudly.  
“What a slutty pet” He snapped before he bit his neck again.

  
Alex soon lost it, the pleasure overtakes the pain. All the bites worth it now. Sent over the edge by all Eain has done Alex hits his climax. He coat his stomach in white, his cheek dusted with red blush.

  
“You better not be done already~” Eain growled. Thruster hard enough to shift the couch side to side.

  
Such an old couch isn't meant to take this motion and groans loudly, threatening to fall apart thanks to the stress of them.

  
Eain covered his pet in bites and bruises. Leaving him a bloody, sticky mess of red and white.

  
Eventually Eain hits his climax and fills his pet only to find Alex was out cold, sleeping deeply after his own climax. He had felt nothing after that.

  
Eain bled dry the last humans in the room, the one that was meant for the fresh blood Tony. Little does this new vampire know, Eain doesn't care about him.

  
To make it in this world he must put his feet in the ground and stand on his own, one way or another.

  
Things stay quiet for the day. No one dares to bother Eain after his feast and Eain won't bother with cleaning his pet.

  
In the other room, the change is almost done. A new vampire is about to open his eyes and feel the first hunger that he will take with him for the rest of his supernatural life. Eain broke the first rune of tuning someone and he will soon pay for what he did.

  
In the first lust for blood, a new vampire will do anything to get its first meal. They can't be manipulated not to do things, they can’t be held back thanks to the enhanced strength. Given a suggestion that may help them they may listen, if they are in the mood to.

  
Even Eain, with age and grate power on his side, he isn't even strong enough to get in the way of a fresh bloods first meal.

  
So now as Tony wakes from the state of change he’s left with two choices. Drain Eain and be done with his meal or go into the town and kill who knows what in his uncontrollable thirst for blood.

  
With Alex sleeping elsewhere in the house, drained from blood thanks to Eain, he was attempting to rest and heal up.

  
Eain laid in just his boxers arms folded behind his head with a ignorant look on his face, saying he gave no shit about the fresh blood or his first meal.

  
The smell of the humans in the town wafted into the room where the fresh blood was being kept, hitting his nose like a call to dinner.

  
Tony opened his eyes, now a bright neon green. He smelled the air and his mouth watered. At the moment Tony isn't there in that body, blood lust is. The need for blood.

  
Getting up from his place on the floor he stalks his way to the living room where his creator lay. Ignorant to the beast he's just created. He will pay for this mistake.

  
With the lightest of footsteps that couldn't be heard by even the strongest ears, Tony approaches his new master. His two new fangs itching for the time they will feel blood. They don't have to wait long.

  
Rounding the chair he moves fast to pin Eain’s wrists down to the arms of the chair. A deep snarl leaving him as he nudges Eain’s head to the side and bites down onto his neck with enough force to break his bones.

  
Eain opened his eyes suddenly at being pinned first thinking it was Alex trying to fight before he looked up at the new vampire, his golden amber eyes look over the newest toy.

  
“Well then, morning sleeping beauty.” He chuckled before taking his mind and inputs a suggestion, only having to promise blood and he’d do anything Eain wants. Making Alex come over as well, he headed to the door with them.

  
“I fucking hate fresh blood, you know how much blood is gonna be wasted on this piece of shit?” he said talking to himself arrogantly.

  
At the promise of blood Tony pulls himself off Eain, vampire blood isn't the best any way. He goes passive for now untill he smells human blood, then all bets are off.

  
Eain takes them to Main Street, grabbing them all three a human of their own to drain. Grabbing his first Eain drains all of the poor man’s blood. Tossing the husk down at Tony's feet.

  
He wants to make Tony wait as long as possible for the only things that could satisfy his hunger. Finally had caught the fresh blood a human, just to hold it out of reach.

  
“Come on why don't ya feed.” Eain snickers.

  
Still slow with his mistakes Eain has no idea what he's doing. Tonys mind is slipping from Eain’s control and soon it's gone, not to be taken back.

  
He's been pushed too far and now all that's left inside him is blood lust. The human Eain caught and holds above him has no interest if he can't have it so he turns and runs. A fresh blood in the streets. Uncontrollable and hungry.

  
Running into a building he locks the door behind him and goes into a feeding frenzy. His pray to strong to take all at once so he goes about breaking a leg off a chair then going around and bashes the heads in of anyon poor soul who tries to escape.

  
None survive.

  
With his pray down for the count he moves from body to body, draining them of all they have. Blood on his hands and face, dripping down his jaw and making his shirt wet with it. Even Eain would be dumb to bug the fresh blood now.

  
Eain watched him go and take the human as his, hearing the screams and fighting tony caused from where they were. He rolled his eyes as he drank in the blood and then dropped them walking to the building tony went to.

  
The pet of Eain followed right along behind just wanting Eain to be mean to him so Tony doesn't get a taste of what he could really do to the fresh blood. Kicking the doors open to look in on the blood bath

  
Just opening the door is bad enough. Blood splashed across the door, pools of it on the floor. Some bodies have been drained and others have been ripped apart.

  
Chests cracked open so that the ribs can be used to pin other bodies to walls and tables. Heads bashed in, skulls exposed. This little fresh blood did all this by himself.

  
As for the fresh blood, he's nowhere to be found.

  
Eain walks in looking over the bodies chucking at a few of them and just walks by the others not too carding on seeing the fresh blood gone.

  
“Oh well looks like he wasn’t up to stay with us.” He smirked and turned to leave.

  
The little fresh blood at the moment is cleaning himself up from the blood bath. He comes out of the bathroom in some clothing he swiped off a human.

  
A light green shirt and a leather jacket. Blue jeans and even new shoes. Seeing Eain and Alex he looks down shyly. The lone cause of all this death.

  
Eain stopped and looked over at the fresh blood, eyes scanning him up and down.

  
“Well should I line up the rest of the town for you to kill??” He chuckled and walked out the doors.

  
“No, i just...i wasn't myself.” Tony mumbles and steps over the people he killed to catch up with Eain and Alex.

  
He watched himself do that, rip those people apart. He felt his hands moving but he couldn't stop himself. It scares him what he has become but at least he isn't weak any more.

  
“Oh trust me, it is you.Maybe I’ll make an attack dog out of you.” He snickered as lead them out of the bloody bar and into the streets.

  
Eain was growing bored of this new city already. The new vampire could take months or even years to learn the skills Eain has.

  
Maybe a month or two if he wanted only to be Eain’s pet, even then the city would not do for the training grounds. The fresh blood will have to learn on his feet.

  
Alex is like a pet indeed, so well trained he doesn't even need a leash. He’s smart enough to follow and listen. Beat and punished by the older vampire, the one with all control, Alex rarely had the free will of his own to give.

  
Now that Tony is with them Alex can’t help but sympathize with him and try and help him as much as he could.

  
Looking over the bloody death Tony left, Alex walks beside the sacred fresh blood. Putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, Alex will do all he can to teach Tony the ways of obedience so he won't face the same punishmints Alex has had to endure.

  
The three vampires walk on the side of the well worn road that leads to somewhere new. Somewhere that no one has had to die by the hand of the leech that is Eain.

  
With the full moon as their guide, the three vampires make the trek from this town to the next in the hopes of blood. 


	3. Learning to be a killer

The moonlight gives away to show the shadow of three walking down the highway. Looking back they see a truck heading their way. 

The tallest of the three steps out and point his thumb out, making the truck stop in front of them. He shines a fake smile to the man in the truck as he climbs in. Seconds later blood splatters along the side window and the door opens so the husk left over from being drained can be ejected.

Alex is forced to drive with Eain sits besides him in the passenger seat. Able to kick his feet up on the dash leaving anywhere else in the truck for newest member to sit. He could sit on the bumper for all he cared.

Tony looks over his choices before taking the back bench as his own. Using the headrests from the back of the bench he makes himself a pillow of sorts. Trusting Alex to drive safely in this empty highway.

Laying down as best he can on the bench he now has time to think. His situation isn't the best but he can make this work, but he needs to know all his facts.

“Hey Eain, how can you force Alex to do things for you? How did you get into my head back there? Why do you have four fangs and we have two?” He just starts spitting out questions with no fear yet of speaking out.

“So many questions.” Eain chuckles dryly.

“Every vampire has a certain power, gift, superpower, whatever the fuck you want to call it but  it's with you all your life but when you turn its potential is unlocked. It can take years to find and master. For me, your mind is my playground. I can control and put whatever I want there as well as mess with what you feel and don't feel.” He said making Alex turn the radio on and flick through stations till some rock flowed from the speakers. 

“As for my fangs, I'm a higher rank than you. Know as royal or king, only two male and two females royal vamps can exist at once. Meaning there is another king vamp out there or you'd have four fangs. It simple as long as you don't think about it.” He said as the town started coming into view. 

Alex pulled into town listening to Eain and parking by a dinner truck stop looking around for anyone he could get for Eain, jumping out leaving Tony and Eain alone. 

Tony nods slightly as everything starts to come into view. His new life and the town.

“So, because your royal you have advantages over normal vampires like Alex and I.” he hums lightly in thought.

“Last question I promise. What does it feel like when you get inside someone's mind?” Tony peaks over the seat at Eain.

“Hmm feels kind of childish. Easiest way to give the mind it's most wanted lover, thing or way of life, but let's say the gift is perfect for me.” He looked back at Tony a wide smirk showing off his four fangs. 

Eain looked back at Tony, curious to know his true nature. Hopping the slaughter the fresh blood committed wasn't by accident. He wanted someone around just as bloodthirsty as he was, Alex had grown too boring for him. Leaning the seat back as far as it could go to look up at Tony. 

“Did all that killing satisfy your hunger, or you want more?” He smirks widely.

“I’m fine thanks, I don’t really want to see more blood right now.” He lays back down on the back bench to relax for this long trip.

The rampage was something he didn’t want to do again unless he had to. He isn't a killer by nature, not by a long shot. He wanted freedom, freedom from his father, freedom from his old life. Eain is giving him a chance to get that. He will obey to a point. He’s good at that.

Eain rolled his eyes and sat back up. Putting his feet on the dash and looking out the window. 

In the dark, Alex walks back with two other people. He opens the door of the truck and shoves the people in the front with Eain. 

Within seconds Eain pinned one to the dash and bit their neck, cutting vocal cords with his fangs makes the man's attempts to scream useless. The other was too drunk to understand what was happening. 

Alex shut the door and started to drive again while Eain filled up on greed.

Tony roles over so his back is to the bloody feast. His stomach isn't happy with saying no to more blood but he feels he may puke if he tries to drink. 

Instead of listening to Eain drink he sits up on his knees to look out the window of the moving truck.

“Hey Alex, what town are we in?” He watches a sign go by but can't read it, the truck is going too fast.

“Chicago.” Alex replied as the city light shines through the night sky. 

“A big city might work with us for a couple months.” The hope is that it will keep Eain busy more than anything.

Before they reached the city limits Alex dumps the bodies Eain had drained, then continued pulling into the city.

“I’ve never been here before.” Tony sits up to look out the window of the truck. His stomach giving a light growl but that he ignores. 

To him, this is a new start. A new life away from his father. Maybe it’ll be here where he proves to Eain that he is an equal.

“Have either of you been here before?” So much for last question.

Alex shakes his head but Eain was a different story. He looked back at tony. 

“Yeah I figured this would be a great place to train you. I have a old friend that we're going to be staying with.” He looked to Alex. “You remember Rachel don't you?” 

“How could I forget.” Alex sighed as they start into the city. 

The busy main road was full of so much light it looked like day. With too many turns and back alleys, they eventually got to a group of warehouses near the railroads. They dumped the truck a block away and walked to the warehouse, he scent of countless vampires coming off it. 

Tony takes one whiff of all the vampires awaiting them and opts to hide behind Alex, his head telling him that large groups are not good to be in.

“Alex, are they going to hurt me?” He holds onto Alex’s arm for the time being, not thinking Eain would let him hold his hand.

“They might mess with you. Just stay close and don't try to start a fight.” Alex said as they walked to the door. 

Eain opened the door to see five big vampires with a little girl with golden hair and bright blue eyes. 

“‘Ello Eain, I didn't think I'd see you again after how you ran off last time.” She said with a slight British accent. A small smile on her lips shown that she had two sets of fangs just like Eain. 

Tony does as he’s told at least and stays behind Alex. Remembering what Eain said about royal vampires he guesses this girl is one of the queens.

Holding onto the back of Alex’s shirt he stays quiet.

The bodyguards of the queen glare at Tony and Alex.

“Ran off? I did no such thing just simply had to get my pet back.” Eain said, sending a glare to Alex. 

“Well we're just going to have to get back on track.” She waved towards Alex and two men walked over grabbing on Alex’s arms. Eain made sure Alex didn't fight back as they dragged him in the door of the warehouse. 

Rachel went to turn to go back in but she saw Tony. Slowly she stepped over to him. As she got closer it was like the area around her was heaven, it gave the promise of any desire. If there was one word to describe her it would be alluring. 

Tony can only watch after Alex, someone he felt safe around. He looks to the girl and takes a step back.

“Hello?” He may be allured by the air around her but she may not have taken into mind that he is a fresh blood and so jumpy around others still that he most likely won’t follow her. 

The life her gift promises isn’t as attractive as it may seem when Tony already got to have his new life. Now a vampire with Eain and Alex.

“Come on Rach, you can't take my toy and my pet. Tony let's go.” Eain said, walking past them and going into the warehouse. 

Inside all the vampires that could be smelt, could now be seen. Groups of Vampires sat around, some playing cards, some talking and others watched the door open and them walk in. 

For once Tony clings to Eain, holding the back of his shirt lightly. So unsure of this place and these vampires. 

“What is this place?” Tony lightly tugs on Eain’s sleeve.

“It's Rachel's army.” He says simply. 

He walks deeper inside the building and goes towards the front where a big satin chair sat. 

Eain sat by the chair but didn't touch the chair. All the others shift closer to watch them, one getting close and sniffing Tony. Eain rolled his eyes not caring. 

“I don’t even want to ask what she would need an army for.” Tony mumbles and stands near Eain but does not sit.

Tony can guess that this chair belongs to the vampire queen he just met, wouldn't be surprised if that was why Eain didn't touch it. 

As for the other vampire who gets close enough to get a sniff in, Tony does not like that and hisses lowly. Baring his fangs and showing he won't be docile.

The one who sniffed Tony growled lowly and bared his fangs back.

Tony takes a step back and falls into a low rumble of a growl, not happy this vampire is sniffing him but in no position to stop it from doing so.

He also has the feeling Eain won’t protect him so he has to protect himself.

It seemed all of them were getting closer, all to Tony. They were looking at the news vamp, soon the crowd was around him cutting him off as they circled around him a few trying to grab him. 

“Eain?” Tony backs up some more and looks back to Eain for help. For now he just bares his fangs and hisses slightly at these vamps, not wanting to be used as their toy.

“Come on you guys play nice.” Eain glanced over at them but made no move to help him, letting the vamps grab Tony by the wrists and pin him down. 

With so many of them, Tony gets overpowered. Most of them just curious, but one goes right to Tony's neck and bites him deeply to drink from him. 

Tony fights back as much as he can and makes a sound of pain. Using all the strength he has to push the vamp away, not like his blood is that good either.

Before the vamp could get much, the door opened, and with it the scent of humans. The sent drives the vamps into this strange trance. They follow Rachel thanks to that lure she has around her. 

They quickly run from Tony to the more appealing group of humans, more appealing blood for vamps. The trance they are all under isn’t helping.

Tony holds a hand over his neck and rubs it lightly to ease the sting. 

“What the heck was that for? A vamps blood isn’t even that good.” He huffs and backs up now, closer to Eain at least.

“Go feed or wait till next week.” Eain glanced at him, but he didn't show much care in his eyes. Looking at the boy like any other vamp.

“Fine,” Tony grumbles and makes his way over to the feeding frenzy. 

Most of the humans were taken, the last ones had bitter scent to their blood. Most of them young teens to early adults, eyes glazed over while they watched the others get drained of life 

Rachel watched them feed before she walked over and took seat in the satin chair saying something to eain. 

Tony hisses lightly at the smell of the human's blood but is too hungry to care. He doesn't go into the frenzy the others have, he has some control. He takes a few mouthfuls before letting go. 

He feels like he might be sick, the feeling just gut wrenching. Backing away from the group for now is all he can do and he lets his stomach settle.

All the others drop their meal and rush at Tony’s. The vampires here were way more feral, like starving strays, the only ones here who were at least a little normal was, Eain, Rachel, Tony and Alex. 

Where was the raven haired boy anyways? He missed out on dinner so he was in this room. 

His room is down the narrow hallway leading the way out of the main room. Down the hall there are large metal doors on either side, each having a padlock on them. Alex was in the last one, sitting there with only an old ratty mattress and a stained sheet.  

This wasn’t his first time here.

 

_ Not long after he was turned into this blood hunter, he found himself being chased by Eain. Alex got away countless time but the other always got him again.  _

_ Alex was free for almost a whole year, he was hiding an alleyway, waiting till he heard footsteps then he jumped out to grab the person and pull them in to feed but, to Alex’s surprise this person turned and slammed Alex to the wall.  _

_ “Long time no see.” Came the low rough voice of Eain right by his ear.  _

_ “If you want to keep running I’ll take you where you can't escape.” He hissed. _

_ With that Alex lost his will and his mind as he was dragged up into the air. The wind biting at his eyes and making it hard to breath. By the time they landed he was wobbly and confused. _

_ Looking around, Alex found he was at a warehouse but when he got inside he went wide eyed in fear as a couple hundred vampires were glaring at him like he was a bite sized blood bag. Eain shared a look with a little girl that looked out of place, almost creepy among all of those evil eyed vamps.  _

_ He was led down the hall and was pushed into a small room, Eain giving him a rough shove causing him to fall face first to the ground. The door slammed behind him. Alex sat on the floor looking around and sighed he didn’t care what would happen, without William, Alex didn't see much reason to do anything or to worry.  _

_ It took a few hours before he heard cheering from outside, he pushed his ear to the door.  _

_ “-now we have what we need to fight back. Every human, every hunter on our kind will fall from our weapon. The boy who goes by Alex is the best choice we have to fight back. He has a gift more on the spiritual level.” she said with a chuckle. “If he gets our side with his power we will be unstoppable.”  _

 

But now they still haven’t gotten him on their side, he doesn’t even know his power.

Eain said it was something different from other ones but Alex didn’t like the idea of being special, especially if this is the treatment it got him. 

He hear the feeding frenzy outside but he didn’t react, he knew he wasn’t gonna get food as often as the others but he was fine with that. 

He just leaned against the wall thinking about the man he had in his reach only to have Eain take him. 

In all of the warehouse there was no windows but alex didn’t need a widow. He knew the sun was going up, leaving the army quite, like they all were asleep. He focused his hearing, to hear Eain and Rachel talking. 

“I hope this plan of your’s works, do whatever you want with Alex. He’s boring, but Tony I think, I’ll make him my attack dog.” Eain chuckled. 

“Since when do you have a say in things? I will do what I want with who I want. Tony, he’s fresh blood right?” Rachel hums. 

Eain says nothing. To Alex’s knowledge he might as well just have nodded to the girl. 

“Then he’ll join the army. Tony, come here.” She called out to the large room of sleeping vamps.

Tony gets up from his corner of the room. Stepping over sleeping vampires to make his way to the queen and king vamps. He doesn't show fear like most new bloods, more of an acceptance of his situation and a will to adapt. 

“Yes, what is it?” Tony looks up at the two, more or less thinking about his next words.

“Fresh blood, I don’t care if Eain created you or not, you are now mine and will do as I say. Find your power and hone it. If it’s useful you’ll be on the front line.”

“What if I'm useless on the front line? You'll kill me, no thanks.I will take my sweet time finding out what my power is if it means you get off my ass.” He is sassy. He will listen if he feels a threat but being by Eain gives him the need to impress him.  

Rachel narrowed her eyes and grabbed Tony tightly, grabbing him by his throat and lifting him off the ground.

“Did you not hear me? When I say something, you listen. If you’re so fucking useless i’ll throw you out to the sun.” She hissed in his face. 

Tony is smart enough to keep his mouth shut. He won't tell her he's not really too afraid, not like he needs to breath. 

Being dead comes with the advantage of not needing to breath at all so being choked does nothing that could “kill” him. 

As for the sun, that worries him but really being dead and gone wouldn't be too bad to him either, his means he won't have to suffer.

“Understood ma’am,” He gets out through clenched teeth.

“Good boy.” She hissed. 

She tosses Tony back to the ground with the others to let himself get up. Tony gets up with a little hiss but keeps his mouth shut. 

He has potential, something about him gives this feeling of danger. He's killed before, willingly. 

Tony looks right at Eain and meets his eyes before he walks away into the warehouse to check the place out. Mostly because he feels afraid of such large numbers so he wants to get away.

If anything Eain is curious about how Tony will be affected by all this but he still had no care for such a naive guy as him. He leaned back and drifted into a sleep with the rest of the vamps.

All but Rachel who would just sit and watch her empire.

As for the warehouse, it was large but most of it was the room Tony was leaving. This was the room that held the mass of the vampire army. Off to the side was a hallway made out of shipping crates that had branching hallways, one held Alex behind it.

Tony wanders down this hallway and knocks on each door to see what's behind it. He feels lonely so if he can find someone in here he’ll take the company.

Alex was leaning against the door when he jolted up at the knock, he looked at the door.

“...who’s there?” he asked unsure. 

“Alex, it’s Tony. I think we should break out.” 


End file.
